IFHY
by JuuJuu65
Summary: The poor ragtag team of friends is unware of Kagome's little addiction. And though she loaves the only person who can provide her with the proper "help" with it, she knows that one thing is undeniable. Their lust. Can lust conquer all? Or is that only love..


Kagome walked towards her yellow sack, rummaging inside for her usual daily ablutions and bath toiletries, preparing for her daily bath time. Inuyasha dared not speak against it, for he knew how cranky she became without being able to bathe at least once a day, which was partly true, but she also grew tired of them at certain points. She loved her ragtag team of friends. They were all truly apart of her, and she loved them through their good, and their bad points, but every girl deserves a little "me," time. That's simply all she asked for. After putting her items into the personal caddy she always packed with her now, not wanting to take the entire bag with her, she threw a lavender dry towel over her shoulder and let her friends know of her departure. "He guys, I'm getting ready to head to the bath, I'll be back in about an hour, Ok?" Inuyasha huffed, and hopped into his usual perch in a tree, ignoring her. Probably because he was remembering the last time he argued against her having an hour for her bathing time…

 _*Two weeks ago*_

" _Hey you guys, I'm headed out. I'll be back in an hour, kay?" Everyone else nodded their assent continuing to do the things that they considered personal care. Sango cleaned her Hirakotsu, Miroku meditated, and Shippou colored in the coloring books that Kagome had brought to him from her time. However, one person did object, and that was of course, Inuyasha. "Keh, who told ya you could be goin to wash for that long? We still have to keep moving, Naraku isn't going to kill himself!" Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes at his rush to head down to the unknown, to catch someone who constantly remained just out of their reach. "Oh please, Inuyasha. We're no closer to finding him than we were yesterday. We can take this hour to make sure that we stay in tiptop shape. Why beat ourself down trying to find him, and then once we do, we're too tired to actually put a decent fight?" Inuyasha's reply was what spurred her forth. "Wench, just because you're only talent is jewel detecting, doesn't mean you get to waste time with all this frilly shit ya doin around here. 10 minutes is all you get, and then we're outta here!" Inuyasha turned around, immediately dismissing her, and preparing to head towards his usual perch in the treetops; however, Kagome wasn't done yet. '_ Jewel Detector? Really?! I know he didn't just fucking dismiss me! UGH that asshole! _' "Inuyasha…" she said menacingly, watching him tense up, too quick to forget one of his latest weaknesses, the subjugation beads immovably stuck around his neck. Kagome took in a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her longs, the loudest sit she could muster. Not only was she breathless, but Inuyasha was too, especially after eating atleast half a mile's worth of dirt as a body shaped hole was now decorating the forest floor. She leaned over the hole, calming speaking in even, concise syllables, "I'll see you in an hour, Inuyasha."_

" _I will get you for this, Wench!"_

" _Sit!"_

 _*THUMP*!_

" _Motherfuck-"_

" _Sit!"_

" _Ka—"_

" _Sit!"_

"… _."_

" _See you later, Inuyasha."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

She chuckled quietly to herself, snatching up her bow and quiver by the trunk of the tree Inuyasha lounged upon as she exited the campsite. She ducked over branches, and dodges a bunch of not-so-fall-proof rocks, before finally hearing the rushing waters of the hot spring. She quickened her pace, because, though the scenery was quite beautiful, with the sun at its zenith, the birds still chirping loudly and harmoniously as nature maintained its natural beauty, much different from the bustling city heaping with smog that she was reared in. She could truly appreciate Japan when she saw things like this, scenes that showed her the beauty the feudal era truly held.

She finally reached the small clearing that held the hot springs, propping up her weapons there, and tossing her towel over a thin, but lengthy branch, as well as hooking her caddy upon it. She quickly stripped, tossing her clothes into a heap on the ground near the edge of the springs as she eased her achy body into the waters. She instantly began soaping her hair, humming softly to herself as she worked, methodically applying thr soap to her hair inroder to wash I properly. Upon finishing that, she used a throng she kepted around her wrist and pinned her hair up, leaving all of her hair pinned, though two or three strands already slipped from her pinned style, leaving her with the flushed look of a virgin geisha, as she hummed and bather to herself, unbeknownst to her stood a figure of about 6'9, with silver tresses that swept just above his ankles as he smirked, watching his—the Miko, handle her daily routine.

"Good evening, Kagome."

She turned to him and grimaced, "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"Your body."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you fucked me last week, and I'm still partially sore from that! And then you threatened to..." she looked around both ways to see if anyone other than him was in earshot, "knot in me."

"Miko, you will have this Sesshomaru's children. That is not negotiable. You will rut with me, and you will enjoy it." He said softly, reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, her voice laced with venom and…something else?

He smirked at the hiss she gave him in response to his touch, before gripping her neck with only slight pressure, pressing her agains the hotspring, her body halfway rising out of it from what pressure he did use in subduing her. She narrowed her eyes at him, lust, anger, and passion swirling in her eyes. She hated this side of her, the side that grew wet for him, the side that loved his dominance, the side that loved to surrender to his will. "Sesshoumaru, I do not want this."

"You say this, but your body speak differently, Miko."

"I don't give a fuck what my body says, listen to my words, Sesshomaru. I do not want—" Before she could even finish her sentence his lips slanted over hers, and just like that, she was lost. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, using him to hold her up, lest she fall out of the hotspring completely. She felt his hand snake down her body and began to stroke her mound just on the outterlips feeling her legs quiver slightly as she sighed and mewled into his kiss. It was long, hard, and passionate. He let her go, hearing her splotch back into the water, her body flushed, her soft panting making his cock stand at attention, but he would make her suffer for spurring his attentions. Attentions she should be grateful he would even think of showering her with. Though she was ningen, she was his ningen, and she needed to learn her place just like all the rest. He quickly removed his clothing, and slipped into the spring, standing before her in all his pale glory. His chiseled body toned and lush before her. He gripped her hair, and forced her head forward her mouth sucking in his awaiting cock. A soft his of pleasure escaped his lips as she began to work him, her tongue laving his cock as it grazed the back of her neck. Her eyes began to tear up as he bobbed her head back and forth on his shaft, setting his own paced that she was forced to follow. She gripped his waist, her dull nails raking down his pale flesh, leaving welts that healed just moments after being made. Her pussy pulsated with pleasure, and just as she began to get the pace he set, she felt his cock spurt cum into the back of her throat, she gagged slightly before forcing herself to relax as he continued to pump out his release, a soft grunt the only audible noting of his pleasure. She felt a small dribble of drool and cum slide down the corner of her lip, which she licked up, her eyes low and hooded with the anticipation of pleasure. She looked up at him, and he wasn't there, she turned around to see him behind her, forcing her to bend forward infront of him as he shoved two fingers into her cunt. She gasped before moaning softly, mewling with each thrust of his fingers, which were coated in her womans fluids.

He felt her tighten and loosen methodically around his fingers, his cock already beginning to reawaken at the thought of her pussy encasing his thick, hard member. He wanted her…badly. He curled his fingers, now grazing her g-spot with each pump of his fingers, and she shook and moaned, her body slowly growing weak as she started to tense with her oncoming orgasm, and just as she was about to tip over the edge, he pulled his fingers from her body, and disappear.

A frustrated scream escaped her lips as she glared at the tree tops adjacent to the hot spring from which he had come and yelled angrily, "I hope you rot in hell, Sesshoumaru!"

He smirked at her spunk, but he also smelled the anger, disappointment, and frustration of her body. 'Maybe next time you will not be so quick to spurn this Sesshoumaru...' and with that thought he walked off.


End file.
